


Heart of Rito Village

by sparklinglabyrinth



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: (for now) - Freeform, (sort of), Action/Adventure, Childhood Friends, Comfort, Developing Friendships, Family Dynamics, Goes over the events of the calamity from a Rito villagers perspective basically, I love the Rito so much!, Introspection, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rito Village is important to Revali okay, Slow Romance, they live in my head rent free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklinglabyrinth/pseuds/sparklinglabyrinth
Summary: The Rito’s most esteemed bow craftsman passes away only months before the events leading up to the calamity. Around this time Revali endeavors to perfect his archery with the intent of proving his worth and reviving the Rito’s confidence. However, to effectively best the monsters he’ll need an exceptional bow. With this in mind he heeds the wooden carvings lining the shelves of the home belonging to the late artisans’ son.
Relationships: Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~ Thank you for checking this story out. It’s OC centric so I really appreciate anyone who’s willing to give it a shot! 
> 
> Disclaimers: I am by no means an archery expert and I had to look up most of the information on bows featured in this fic. Apologies in advance if anything is inaccurate. I also tried to keep Age of Calamity and Breath of the Wild’s canon in mind while writing this, but it’s always possible I forgot something. Lastly, because this fic is OC heavy I will provide a list of names at the beginning of each chapter of the characters featured.
> 
> For Reference:
> 
> Fenli: Rito craftsman and the son of the late Rito warrior discussed in the summary
> 
> Natsumi: Maintains the Rito general store
> 
> Ava: Fenli’s sister
> 
> Yoshida: Ava’s son
> 
> Meza: Ava’s husband and a Rito Warrior
> 
> Keeli: Elder's grandson
> 
> Hakkaku and Takeo: Rito Warriors

It is an especially nice day out, at least Fenli thinks so. The other Rito might disagree — it's colder than usual for this time of year. The sky is clear though and when he looks to the left he has a picturesque view of the Hebra mountains. He’d taken on the responsibility of maintaining the Rito general store a week ago while the usual shopkeeper, Natsumi, was away. 

A close friend of his mother, Natsumi had specifically asked him to take on the role in her stead until she returned. It wasn't exactly the most exciting job by any means, but Fenli was a good fit for it. The village would describe him as… a pensive sort. Rito males were raised to be attentive, headstrong and adept at combat; Fenli lacked all of those traits to varying degrees. It wasn't that he hadn't tried to emulate those qualities, they just didn't come naturally to him. Most of the Rito would describe him instead as rather ordinary and having a tendency to space out. His late father would further describe him as unambitious.

His father had dreamed of Fenli growing up to be a great warrior. For that reason, he'd taken it upon himself to strictly discipline Fenli in the art of combat and archery. But even after the many times his father would train him to exhaustion, Fenli could barely aim straight. Thus, his father had blamed it on Fenli's lack of ambition and determination. However, contrary to his father's opinion, there were a number of things that Fenli truly did desire, he'd just never felt accomplished enough to even attempt striving for them.

Like his grandfather and father before him, Fenli had a natural talent for crafting. Because of his aptitude and love for it, his mind was usually preoccupied with thoughts of traveling in search of handmade artifacts, weaponry and trinkets unknown to the Rito.

Sadly, traveling was beyond his comfort level and abilities. It was especially dangerous with the increasing amount of monster attacks. Just a day ago, a Hylian traveler had dragged himself to the village on an injured leg after an attack. He was being cared for at the inn now, but he'd made sure to warn them of a monster camp to the south of the stable. 

In typical fashion, Fenli's lost in his thoughts, ruminating on the Hylian man's description of the monsters until a voice interrupts;

“I’m taking these.”  
  
Fenli automatically returns to reality, regarding Revali standing before the bundles of bomb arrows on the display table. The other Rito is looking at him expectantly.  
  
“Huh?” He remarks for clarification.

Revali rolls his eyes, “The arrows, Fenli.” 

“Oh, right.” He replies, as Revali grabs the bundles.

Any necessary supplies were technically free to villagers. Regardless of that, Revali drops some rupees on the table where the arrows had been before leaving.

Fenli keeps his eyes trained on him as he scurries off. That was the fourth time this week Revali'd visited the shop for arrows. It wasn't all that surprising considering Revali was a talented archer, he'd even won numerous of their archery contests recently. What was strange was that he'd already taken so many arrows in under a week; it was especially unusual to require that many bomb arrows. 

Did he really need such an immense quantity just to practice at the target range?

* * *

  
A few months ago, Fenli began to have trouble sleeping. To while away the late night hours of restlessness, he crafted things. Already the shelves of his home were piled with decorated pots, bowls, and wooden figures. The exception to his nightly crafting was bow creation. He hadn't so much as touched one since his father's passing…

The moon is currently halfway through the sky and per usual he can't sleep. To ward away any bothersome thoughts, he's carving a wooden figure of a horse for his sister's son Yoshida. The young Rito had taken quite a liking to the animals, much to his sisters' chagrin. He planned to paint it a striking blue and gift it to Yoshida for his birthday. 

He's seated on the floor of his home, carving into the wooden block vigorously by candlelight, when he's distracted by a figure flying down onto the nearby landing. Fenli sits up straight to get a better look out the open structures to the right of his home. The moon illuminates the individual enough that Fenli recognizes Revali. 

It was odd that he'd only returned to the village now. The elder had made it very clear the Rito were to avoid leaving the village at night because of the monsters. Revali hadn't heeded his words it seemed, although… when they were kids Revali had often ignored or actively rebelled against warnings from the older Rito. Fenli can distinctly remember his father telling them not to leave the village at night without an adult. That evening, the elder had caught Revali trying to sneak out by himself with a small spear.

Revali makes his way over to the staircase, unaware of Fenli as he ascends the steps and disappears from sight. Fenli could only assume he was headed toward the home he shared with the elder's grandson Keeli.

He stays up only a little while longer, and when he does eventually fall asleep he dreams of horses and beady eyed creatures lurking just outside the village.

* * *

A family of Hylian travelers had stopped by the general store only moments ago. It was probably the most exciting business Fenli'd overseen since he'd taken over Natsumi's role. They'd asked him questions about the ingredients on display and what they could make with them. Cooking was not his area of expertise by any means, but he had tried to remember the recipes Natsumi listed off to him.

The father amongst the group had also struck up an interesting conversation with him. 

“There’s so much ruckus in Hyrule Castle town lately with word of the calamity and all.” He'd said as his wife picked up some Cane Sugar to show their children. “It’s nice to get away from it all.” 

Fenli doesn't really know what he’s talking about, it's the first he'd ever heard of such a thing. Still, he offers his sympathy and recommends watching the sunset from one of the village platforms as it could help put things in perspective. Once they're gone, he goes back to working on the same horse figure he'd started carving last night. He'd brought it along with him today to keep himself busy.

He's not so focused on his work though that he doesn't notice Revali walk into the store. 

“Hi Revali.” Fenli greets. "Are you here for more arrows?"

Revali merely nods in his direction. Rather than grab the arrows and rush out the door in his usual manner, he stalls for some reason. Fenli might have realized he was looking at the carving he's holding, if he wasn't equally focused on the white bandage wrapped around Revali's right wing.

"Did something happen to your wing?" He asks, just a hint of concern in his voice.

Revali’s shift in demeanor is instantaneous. He stands up taller and narrows his jade eyes at Fenli in an icy glare. “It's just a scratch. Mind your own business.” 

Fenli blinks as the other Rito swiftly leaves with the bomb arrows. He doesn't bother to drop any rupees on the table in their place this time around.

* * *

Revali’s behavior had been far from unusual. Everyone knew he was predisposed to keep to himself. Fenli, in particular, very much knew that. When he'd still been too young to handle a bow, he was the only male child in the village. By the time he was old enough to join his father for archery practice, he was no longer the only male child in the village. One day Revali wasn't there and the next he was.

His mother had explained, “Revali’s parents aren’t around to take care of him anymore, sweetie. So he’ll be staying in the village from now on. Be especially nice to him, alright?”

Although the explanation was vague, his child self had been more than satisfied with it. And so, Fenli had spent some time with Revali on multiple occasions and done his best to be kind to him. 

The Rito Warrior Hakkaku had taken them fishing in the Hebra mountains once. And on another occasion his father had planned to bring Fenli with him to Tabantha Village and Revali had tagged along of his own accord. But what he remembered the most were the various times his mother would insist Revali eat dinner with them. Revali was aloof and silent when he wanted to be, but when he did feel like talking he was voluble. There'd been a good number of times during those meals that he'd speak on something he deemed worthy of sharing, such as the vast amount of cool darners he'd caught earlier that day or that he'd managed to fly all the way up to the top of the village by himself.

So Fenli very much knew that Revali had an attitude, was stubborn and exceptionally prideful. And when he saw fit to grace someone with his presence, he demanded their attention, sometimes through means that were beyond necessary.

Fenli didn't mind all that much though and many of the other villagers would agree. Overtime, they'd grown accustomed to Revali's qualities. Fenli actually thought it made him especially unique… perhaps his mother had felt the same… he wished she was still around so he could ask her… 

Fenli also believed Revali must be kind deep down. He doubted his sister or his father had paid it any mind, but after his mother mentioned she was fond of cool safflinas, bushels of the herb would mysteriously appear just outside their home from time to time. As a child Fenli didn't think much of it, but looking back now he's sure it was Revali leaving them there. The safflinas were always outside their home the morning after his mother would have Revali join them for dinner.

It'd been very thoughtful of him to do such a thing, even if he'd never said anything of it. After their short exchange the other day, Fenli couldn't help reminiscing about such things. He felt sort of bad after seeing the bandage on his wing… Had anyone else noticed? If his mother were still around would she have done something about it?

On days like this, in which Fenli has a hard time escaping his thoughts, he likes to sit on the edge of the landing overlooking the Hebra mountains. It was his hope that the sky and the wind might give him some kind of guidance. He didn't have anything else planned for today, Natsumi had returned to the village late into the evening yesterday.

He could spend all day just sitting here listening to the birds and the breeze, searching for some meaning behind the easy blue color of the sky. And if he wanted to, he could do the same thing the next day, and maybe even the day after that. For the rest of his life, he'd remain here until he obtained the same wistful spirit as the sky itself. 

“Fenli.” 

He startles at the familiar voice. Revali is standing only a few steps behind him on the landing. Fenli had been completely oblivious to his approach. 

"I have something I must ask you." The other Rito declares once he has his attention.

Fenli tilts his head, pleasantly surprised at the sudden turn of events. "Sure. What is it?"

"Your father used to customize bows, correct?"

Fenli nods, keeping his eyes on Revali as he saunters closer.

"And he taught you everything he knew regarding the art of crafting bows?"

"He did."

"Well then, can you tell me if, by chance, he ever worked on a bow with the capacity to shoot multiple arrows at once?"

…

That was… a peculiar question… Fenli has to think about it for a moment. His father had worked on a good number of Rito bows, but most of them had only needed tuning, adjustments or redecoration.

"I don't think he did." Fenli responds slowly, attempting to recall the bows he'd seen his father work on. "Although… I've never heard of any Rito bows that could multi shoot."

"But there are bows capable of it?" Revali inquires, looking at Fenli with such an open and interested gaze the latter has a hard time focusing on anything else. Although Fenli's rather distracted, he manages to faintly recall a small passage written in one of the old books his father'd passed down to him.

"There are… certain Lynel bows that can. They're made of steel, which makes them sturdy enough to handle shooting three arrows at a time. A Rito wielding a bow that heavy though… it's unheard of."

For some reason Revali seems rather pleased with that, a smile settling across his beak. "It's unheard of, but not impossible."

Fenli blinks. That was a unique way of looking at it.

"So tell me," Revali continues, "Could a Rito bow be modified to accomplish such a feat?"

Again, Fenli needs a moment to muse over that. He hadn't crafted many bows yet himself, but he supposed it was certainly possible that a future Rito artisan might one day create such a bow.

"With the right materials, I don't see why not." He concludes.

"How intriguing." Revali comments and paces up beside him near the edge of the platform to look out over the mountains. Fenli watches him curiously, noting how blue his feathers are under the morning sun.

"Tomorrow's the archery contest, you know.” Revali remarks eventually. “If I win, I'd like you to work on a bow for me."

Fenli’s gapes in shock. "H-huh? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am certain.” Revali replies without hesitation. “I've tried customizing a bow myself with little success. I simply must admit your expertise is required to create a bow worthy of someone like myself."

Fenli frowns and peers down at the wooden deck. It'd been so long since he'd worked on a bow… 

"Because there is no doubt that I won't be victorious, I may as well ask now — can you do that for me?"

Revali turns to him with bright green eyes and a proud smile. Fenli freezes, a strange feeling settling in his chest. 

He struggles to respond, "Y-yeah… for you I'd love to. Or, I mean for anyone I'd be happy to but you-"

"Wonderful.” Revali interrupts. “Meet me by the Warbler’s Nest at sunset tomorrow." 

He steps right up to the edge, eyes trained on Lake Totori below. Before he takes flight, he spares one last glance in Fenli’s direction, "Oh. And make sure to watch my archery closely during the contest. I want all of your attention on me, got it?"

Fenli's face suddenly feels very warm. Revali hops off the edge and twists in the air, effectively catching the updraft and soaring away towards the mountains. Fenli takes some time to compose himself, then heads back to his home to look through some of his father’s books for good measure.

* * *

The turnout for the contest is impressive, with numerous Rito from outside the village competing. It was a testament to the elder’s influence as he had been particularly insistent that all Rito males participate to improve their archery.

"It's important during such times to practice archery or the use of a spear." He'd advised. "It may very well save your life."

Fenli wasn't participating, he'd just embarrass himself if he did. His sister’s husband Meza was though, and he’d joined her and Yoshida to watch.

The current contest took place at the target range near Rito Stable. It was a popular location for the Rito to perfect their ground archery, the focus of today’s contest. Multiple targets were positioned at varying angles, some closer to the participants and others attached high up on wooden poles. Flags had also been placed along the course to serve as markers, indicating how far away participants could shoot from.

Already a large crowd of Rito and Hylians alike had gathered to watch. The elder sat in a chair at the front of the crowd to oversee the contest with the assistance of his grandson Keeli. The participants would use either a Falcon Bow or a Swallows Bow, and the winner would be determined based on their accuracy and the number of targets they could strike in under two minutes. 

Fenli may not have ever participated in a contest himself, but he did enjoy watching them. He was quite knowledgeable on archery and enjoyed seeing it in action, despite being poor at it himself.

"Mommm, when is it starting?" Yoshida whines at his sister, Ava. 

"Soon enough, Yoshida. We just have to be patient." She leans down to pat her son gently on the head. 

"I have a feeling your father will win this one." She says and then turns to Fenli with a smile and a wink. "Don't you agree, Fenli?"

He would, but after what Revali'd said yesterday…

"I'm sure he'll… maybe get second." He settles on after thinking it over.

She makes a face at him.

When the contest begins it becomes increasingly apparent that many of the archers had practiced extensively beforehand. With so many participants showing improvement, the crowd is positively thrilled. Yoshida mirrors the excitement, asking question after question about archery and bows and if he could get some arrows from the shop. Ava quickly nips that question in the bud, explaining that he is still far too young to be practicing archery. From time to time, Fenli peeks at the elder observing the display with a focused and almost grave expression, a stark contrast to the cheerful Rito around him. 

Soon enough Meza gets his turn. His aim isn’t perfect, but the older Rito manages to hit a good number of targets within the time limit. Ava and Yoshida are delighted with his performance. Fenli smiles to himself, as Yoshida excitedly speaks to his mother of Meza's archery afterward.

Two more contestants complete their run and then it's Revali's turn. Fenli shifts to get a better view and doesn't notice the confused look his sister sends him. Revali hits a target dead in the center only seconds after he's given the signal to start. He continues walking slowly to the side striking another target hooked to a tree on the bullseye, then another closer to the ground. While the crowd goes completely silent, Fenli does his best to focus solely on how Revali uses the bow. It was imperative to the crafting process, after all. Revali hits all of the targets with precise accuracy before the time limit is up. 

With a confident smirk, he turns around to look at the elder and Keeli. The two Rito remain stunned long enough that the crowd begins to speak in hushed whispers amongst themselves. 

The elder is the first to stir from his awed state, a pleased smile gracing his features as he climbs to his feet. "Marvelous, Revali! You’ve set quite an example! Let's see if any of our other contestants can follow such a remarkable display."

"What?" His sister whispers harshly to his right. "How is anyone supposed to compete with that?"

Fenli's eyes trail after Revali as he steps away from the archery range. 

Revali wins, of course, and while he appears to enjoy the attention, he doesn’t look all too enthused about the ribbon he’s handed. The elder must notice his lack of enthusiasm because he quickly announces that the award for the next contest will be anything the winner would like. Revali's eyes light up at that and a good number of the other Rito also seem interested.

As is customary after a contest, the Rito return to the village and gather at the entrance to celebrate and socialize. Fenli joins in the merriment along with his sister, Meza and Yoshida. He specifically seeks out Hakkaku to strike up a conversation with him about today's contest. Hakkaku was currently regarded as the most accomplished Rito Warrior in the village and was vastly knowledgeable on archery. Naturally, Fenli quite enjoyed speaking with him. Although, if he was being honest, another prominent reason he liked speaking with Hakkaku so much was because the older Rito had been so kind and supportive of Fenli even when he was just a child.

Their conversation includes a multitude of topics regarding today's events, but eventually gravitates towards speaking of Revali's impressive win.

Hakkaku expresses his awe at Revali's perfect aim and then remarks, “I'd hoped to speak with him about his training regimen. It's just too bad he's not around."

Fenli’s face falls. He hadn't seen Revali since the contest himself but had still assumed he'd returned to the village with everyone else. It didn't make much sense for him to avoid the celebration entirely with so many Rito wishing to praise him. 

"You didn't see him among the participants when you returned?"

Hakkaku shakes his head, "I didn't. He can be hard to spot in a crowd though. I might've missed him."

Hakkaku was probably referring to Revali's height. While Revali was technically a year older than him, Fenli was still taller by comparison. And Fenli himself wasn’t nearly as tall as Rito like Hakkaku, Takeo or Keeli.

Soon enough, the sun is drifting close to the horizon. Fenli recalls Revali's instructions to meet him at the Warbler's Nest and sneaks away from the rest of the Rito. He makes his way up the village staircase to the platform facing the correct direction and lubberly takes to the air.

His clumsiness aside, he finds flying to be relaxing and gratifying. Occasionally, he'd doubt his merit as a Rito; he was without so much of their natural prowess. But when he soared through the air, he felt a mixture of contentment and familiarity, that alone reassured him he truly did belong among them.

He plants his feet gracelessly onto the grass surrounding the stones of the Warbler’s Nest. Only now does it dawn on him that maybe this isn't such a good idea, there could be monsters nearby. He glances around warily and steps closer to one of the stones jutting from the ground. He could only hope Revali would show up soon.

Fenli looks to the sky to ensure it is indeed sunset. The sun had just started painting the clouds a beautiful pink and orange and he marvels at the view. Lit up by such warm colors the village was absolutely breathtaking. If only there was a way he could capture such a spectacular sight forevermore. 

“You’re here earlier than I expected.” 

He turns around just as Revali lands in the middle of the circular stone structure. "Not in the mood for revelry?"

Fenli's expression grows thoughtful. "Well, I guess I was starting to feel a bit tired. It's nice to get away from all the noise.” He muses. “Although, really I just didn't want to make you wait for me."

Revali appears somewhat humored. He moves towards Fenli until he's directly in front of him and then shoves a bow into the other Rito's hands. “Here.” 

Fenli’s eyes twinkle a little as he gets a good look at the instrument. He recognizes the shape of a Swallow Bow immediately, even though it's painted blue rather than the usual colors. It's also apparent Revali'd tried adjusting and tuning it himself based on the position of the stabiliser and sight. Although there's a few scratches and dents in the wood, he's impressed at the smoothness of the paint and especially fond of the color.

“The paint’s job’s nice.” He comments, as he holds the bow up to test the tension of the bow string.

Revali crosses his arms impatiently. Fenli scans it over one last time, noting damage to the top string nock.  
  
“Well?” Revali remarks, “What materials will you need to make it capable of shooting three arrows at a time?”

Fenli goes still. “But… I assumed you just wanted me to fix it up for you. I don't know what would be needed to make it capable of that.”  
  
Revali's expression turns exasperated. “I spoke of it at the landing. You said it could be possible. Honestly, why did you think I was asking you about it?”

At the time Fenli had just been happy Revali was talking to him at all. “I can definitely improve your bow," he tries to reason, "but, frankly I-”

“Do you know why I require such a bow, Fenli?” Revali interrupts.

Fenli goes quiet and shakes his head.

“You must have noticed how uneasy the elder has been of late, repeatedly advising the Rito to avoid any travel due to monster attacks. In order to hone my skills effectively I’ve fought a number of the monsters residing in the mountains, yet despite my efforts they’re increasing at an alarming rate. The Rito need confidence that we are prepared to handle such threats. That is why I’ve asked you to craft a bow that will allow me to strike multiple targets in a matter of seconds. A bow with that ability will befit someone of my skill and give me an advantage against the horrid creatures."

Fenli eyes Revali’s bow in thought. Out of curiosity, he asks, "Did you hurt your wing fighting the monsters then?" 

Revali narrows his eyes at him. "That doesn't matter. I told you it was just a scratch."

"If you're sure." His eyes shift to Revali's wing of their own accord anyway. The older Rito turns slightly to the side with a disgruntled expression.

Fenli opts to think over Revali’s previous words, while also contemplating the injury Revali’d received. It was true that the elder seemed increasingly on edge. Even during the archery contest he’d looked so grave until Revali’s performance. And if Revali was adamant to continue fighting monsters a multi shot bow might prevent further accidents (assuming he’d been injured battling the creatures). He was only having doubts about it because… well… 

"I’m nowhere near as experienced at crafting bows as my father." He admits. "But… I'll see what I can do."

A trace of sympathy passes over Revali’s features for a moment so brief that Fenli almost misses it. 

"It is appreciated." The other Rito assures him.

Fenli offers a small grateful smile in reply and Revali smiles just a little himself. "Now then, what materials can you foresee requiring?"

Fenli fidgets with the bow string as he recalls his father's lessons. "I think… I'll need a hefty amount of wood and a sturdy material… Ore should be suitable."

Revali smirks, "Hmph. Is that all? I'll bring those to you by tomorrow evening."

The older Rito deems the conversation over and turns away to proceed in the opposite direction of the village. 

Fenli suddenly remembers something, "Oh! I wanted to congratulate you on your win today! I mean, um...” He mentally berates himself for being so impolite.

Calming himself down, he adds with far more grace, “You did tell me you’d win, but it was still very impressive. The award was well deserved." 

Revali does stop to acknowledge him at least. In reply he flaunts, "It was hardly a challenge." Then softly adds, "But… thank you, I suppose."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Reference:
> 
> Natsumi: Maintains the Rito general store
> 
> Ava: Fenli’s sister
> 
> Yoshida: Ava's son
> 
> Meza: Ava’s husband and a Rito Warrior
> 
> Takeo: Rito Warrior
> 
> Shiri: Rito Songstress
> 
> Sora and Miu: Shiri's daughters

The next day, Fenli spends a good amount of time gathering everything he'll need to effectively craft Revali's new bow. This includes his artisan tools, his father’s old bows for reference, and the family books on crafting and weaponry. There was a lot he had to consider. He knew the bow would certainly need to be heavier than a common Rito bow, but he also had to keep in mind that it would still need to be suitable for aerial combat. He’d tried sketching some ideas down already, however it was proving difficult to determine a structure that could accommodate both of those requirements. 

Fenli was at a loss. He truly did wish to create something remarkable for Revali. The other Rito could’ve easily just asked him to only fix up his bow. Instead, he’d requested a task far more difficult and trusted Fenli could deliver. He didn't want Revali's faith in his crafting ability to be in vain.

He’s reading through one of his family's old journals with notes and sketches on weapons from across Hyrule, when he hears a strange sound in the distance. It gets louder and louder, until he recognizes the heavy clanking of metal. He pokes his head out the front entrance of his home, just as Takeo and a group of six Hylian knights march past him. He’s perplexed at the soldiers sudden appearance, but rather than dwell on that he takes note of a bow one of the knights is carrying on his back. It’s vastly different from a Rito made bow, less curved with steel additions and clearly unfit for aerial combat. However, seeing a bow of different make in person does prove helpful. The soldiers ascend the next staircase and Fenli settles down with the journal again. As he rescans some of the pages, he has a slightly better understanding of the featured weapons' weight distribution and jots down more ideas of his own.

It’s late when it starts to drizzle. Fenli breaks from his concentration then, looking off towards the mountains where the downpour makes everything look hazy. Rain was a rarity in Rito Village, and never bad enough to warrant any need for drapes or covers; all that was necessary to keep their homes dry was a roof and the cracks between the wooden walkways so water didn’t build up. 

He was more concerned about Revali, really. The rain looked much heavier towards the outskirts of the village. He’d thought Revali would be here by now, then again… maybe he'd been on his way back to the village when the downpour started, so he’d taken cover. Yes, he must have done that… at least, he hoped so.

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears heavy metal footsteps again. The soldiers from earlier make their way back down the staircase, speaking quietly with each other as they pass. In all of their armor the rain doesn’t faze them a bit. That was good, Fenli supposed. It must be heavy to lug all that extra weight around though. The Rito were lucky they had a natural layer of water repellent feathers to keep them from getting soaked. All the same, it was still unwise to fly in a storm.

It's dark enough to warrant reading by candlelight when someone lands directly onto the small flight platform at the back of his home. In alarm, Fenli jumps to his feet just as Revali hops down to the floor with water dripping from his feathers.  
  
He looks rather irritated as he drops a satchel onto the ground, “There.” 

Fenli stares at the discarded bag and then looks back to Revali, who moves to the side of his home and tries to wipe stray drops off his right wing with his left.

"Do you need something to dry off with?” Fenli offers, once his mind stops reeling.

“I’m fine." Revali dismisses. "Just tell me if the materials I brought you will work or not.”   
  
Fenli frowns slightly at the brush off. He chooses not to protest though and moves to open the satchel on the floor. There's a hefty amount of wood and two pieces of ore minerals inside, one white colored and the other blue. With eager sparkly eyes he instinctively reaches for the stones, inspecting the sapphire first. In the candle light it gleams a lovely shade of blue reminiscent of Lake Totori at sunset.

He gazes at in a trance-like state until Revali states impatiently, “Fenli. Don’t get distracted.”

Fenli blinks and forces himself out of his stupor. "Right, sorry. Let's see. You brought more than enough wood."

He tests the weight of both gems and taps them lightly.

"And… I think the opal should be sturdy enough as a start.”

Revali leans against one of the wooden beams that makes up Fenli's home. “Very well." 

He keeps his eyes on Fenli expectantly. Fenli stares back at him clearly confused.

Revali gestures with one of his wings for him to hurry up. "Go on then."

"You're staying?" 

"Of course I'm staying. It's my bow. Wouldn’t you agree I should oversee how it’s crafted? Not to mention, I wouldn’t want you getting distracted again and messing it up. Now, flap to it."

Fenli nods a little. He feels a strange mixture of elated and nervous, as he grabs the bow Revali’d handed him the previous day and a bundle of wood from the satchel. Once he starts carving, he gets lost enough in his work that he forgets the other Rito’s even there. Revali, however, gets bored rather quickly and picks up one of the stray bows from a pile on the nearby desk.

“That was my father’s bow." Fenli comments when he notices Revali scrutinizing it.

He tests the bowstring as Fenli reminisces, "He used to work on it all the time until my mother disappeared. He added the jade adornments in tribute to her. It was her favorite color."

Revali takes a moment to regard it thoughtfully. As if suddenly aware of himself, he quickly averts his gaze and deems, “It’s not bad, I suppose. But hardly to my preference.” 

He picks up another bow instead, examines it, and then grabs another.

Fenli refocuses on the task at hand until Revali speaks again.

"Tell me about this one." He requests.

The younger Rito glances over and discovers Revali's holding Fenli's own bow. He'd made it two years ago, but had only ever used it once or twice.

"Oh, that one was mine or, I mean, is mine."

His father had applauded Fenli's work on the bows form, but admitted the design wasn't to his liking. It was simple compared to most Rito bows which usually featured more colors.

"I'd like my bow to look similar to it.” Revali declares. He continues speaking even as Fenli looks to him with wide shocked eyes. “Except… my bow should have more flare. I prefer the simple use of color though."

Fenli’d intended to style Revali’s bow like his fathers. He'd thought that'd be more fitting. "But that's not a common style for a Rito bow."

“Yes, well, since it will be one of a kind it’s design must also be unique. I won’t settle for anything typical.” 

Fenli tilts his head, not particularly understanding why someone like Revali would prefer the design of his bow over the others on the table. Nonetheless, he holds out a wing to take it from him. Revali hands it to him, giving Fenli a small glimpse at the wound on his wing. With the bandage gone and the feathers around the area missing, he can make out an ugly cut.

He looks away in a hurry and tries not to show any kind of emotion on his face, keeping his eyes on his own bow. He really should attempt to further brainstorm the visual design of Revali’s bow now that he had a reference. It's just, he’s rather preoccupied thinking about a lot of other things at the moment.

"You mentioned… you’ve been battling monsters in the mountains, right?” He starts, not entirely sure where he's going with this. “That must be tough. Not long ago, an injured Hylian traveler sought refuge in the village after he was attacked by a group of the creatures.”

Revali frowns. “I can't say I'm surprised, Hylians are often ignorant of their faults. That being said, the monsters are sufficient at ground combat, but struggle against aerial onslaughts. For that reason, they’ve made fine target practice.”

Fenli tilts his head. “Really? How many have you defeated then?”

“Tch. I haven’t been keeping track. It doesn’t matter how many I’ve defeated anyway. In a day's time more always take their place.”

“Is that why you’re gone all the time?” 

Revali looks a tad annoyed. “You haven’t changed at all, have you? You always asked too many questions.”

Fenli makes a face. “I’m just curious.” 

Revali’s words do stir him into action again, as he grabs for more wood and explains, “Everything we know of the monsters is based on what wounded travelers have told us. But you’ve been fighting them for a while now and haven’t received any major injuries. You can’t blame me for being interested in that, can you?”

The other Rito crosses his wings and looks to the side. “I suppose.”

“Not to mention,” Fenli continues now that he’s going, “your archery was incredible during the contest. Takeo spoke of wanting to ask you about your training regimen and I’m sure many of the other Rito are wondering how you trained to accomplish such perfect accuracy as well.”

Revali looks somewhat thrown off at that for a second. In a heartbeat, he composes himself with a pleased smile. "It was quite something, wasn’t it? Still, my ground archery is not nearly as awe inspiring as my aerial archery. You should look forward to the next contest. That's when I'll really prove myself."

"You’re always great in archery contests." Fenli points out.

Revali smiles so warmly at him that Fenli thinks he might be dreaming. "While I do appreciate the praise, most of my previous wins were merely average. Recently, however, I’ve been pushing myself to new heights and I don’t plan to stop until I’m recognized as the greatest archer in all of Hyrule. That's why my bow must be exceptional."

Fenli smiles nervously. “Well… I'll do everything that I can to make it exceptional."

Revali takes a moment to consider his anxious behavior, and then replies, "Fretting over it won't do you any good, Fenli. Just concentrate on what you are capable of and we'll go from there." 

Although Revali's tone implies he has no intention of comforting him, Fenli very much takes comfort in knowing he wouldn't be completely disappointed if the bow wasn't perfect the first go around.

Revali moves to look out the side of his home at the night sky. While they were talking the rain had stopped at some point, leaving non threatening clouds hanging in the sky.

Feeling less uneasy now, Fenli says, “You know Revali, you might already be the best archer in Hyrule. It's not well practiced among other races. In fact, a few Hylian knights stopped by the village today, but only one of them had a bow on him."

"You don't say. What were they here for?"

"I'm not sure. I think Takeo was leading them to the elder though. They looked rather serious."

Revali narrows his eyes at the sky.

At that moment a moon beam escapes from behind the remaining clouds and illuminates Revali's figure. Fenli stills, completely captivated as his blue plumage lightens slightly and the highlights of his feathers shine silver. While the moment is brief, with the moon soon disappearing behind the clouds once more, it's just enough to inspire Fenli's vision for the bow.

He fumbles for his sketches and jots down his idea with haste. Revali hears the commotion and looks to him with a bemused expression.

* * *

The sun is above the horizon by the time the bow is finished. Fenli yawns and sits back to admire his handiwork in the natural light.

He'd painted it a similar blue to the color Revali had before, but added a single silver line of geometric decoration reminiscent of the Rito's usual style. To add an element of extravagance, he'd emulated the form of wings at each end of the bow with the added color flare of a bright and attention-grabbing gold. Overall, it was simple in color, yet eye-catching and distinct.

He was delighted at how wonderfully the final product had turned out. He only hoped Revali would feel the same. Now that he thought about it, Revali'd been awfully quiet for some time. 

He glances to his left and does a double take. Revali is seated on the floor with his back against the wall and his eyes closed. 

Had he really fallen asleep? Fenli leans forward just to check. Revali's breathing was more relaxed than usual and he didn't appear to be aware of Fenli's eyes on him, so he must be. He looked comfortable at least… it was sort of adorable. At such a thought Fenli's cheeks heat up and he turns away. 

Shiri's daughters, Sora and Miu, bolt down the village staircase while he's warding off his own embarrassment. The two Rito children laugh joyfully as they chase each other in a game of tag.

Revali stirs in his peripheral then and Fenli tries to banish the flustered feeling that settles in his stomach. While the other Rito gets his bearings Fenli keeps his head down and fidgets with the bow.

He waits until Sora and Miu's laughter fades to speak. 

"H-hey, Revali." He cringes at his own nervous stutter. "It's finished."

Revali brightens considerably as Fenli passes the finished bow to him. He inspects it in a similar manner to the way he'd regarded the bows last night. In the meantime, Fenli waits patiently.

Finally Revali meets his gaze. "I must admit, the design isn't bad. You managed to capture what I was hoping for surprisingly well."

Fenli gapes a little at such a rare compliment from Revali. He usually had an aversion towards complimenting others, not even the gifted Rito Songstress Shiri could gain praise from him. She'd once tried to force a compliment out of him and he'd eventually told her that while her singing didn't completely irritate him, her pestering personality very much did (in response she'd made a scene of chiding him and then marched off in a fuss).

"Heh. Well, you inspired me really." Fenli replies, honestly. "And, if you'd like, I can still make adjustments to the look. I mean, if there's anything you want me to change, that is."

"I'm fine with it at the moment." Revali confirms, eyeing it with a small smile. Fenli is over the moon at his behavior. He'd never seen him act so genuinely pleased.

“Now we'll need to test if it functions properly, correct?" Revali inquires.

His question serves as a reminder for Fenli, who nods. "That's right. I need to make sure it can handle the added strain. I'd also like to check if the weight will be an issue."

"The weight's not a problem." Revali replies as he situates it on his back. "What matters is that it doesn't break. Come along, I know a place where I can test it."

He struts past Fenli who hurries to follow after him. A majority of the villagers are just beginning their morning routines, so no one notices the two Rito as they take flight from the landing.

It’s early enough that a chill hangs in the air, with just the hint of a breeze. Fenli doesn’t dare complain of the cold though, even as they land in a snowy area on the outskirts of Lake Totori. Their surrounding is rather sparse aside from a few small trees and bushes. Interestingly, there's also multiple targets attached to trees, bushes and numerous wooden poles.

Fenli takes his time looking around the makeshift target range, oblivious to Revali who meanders away briefly. Fenli pays particular attention to the stray arrows littering some of the targets.

“Is this where-” He cuts himself off when Revali pushes an arrow quiver against his front.

“Hold this for me.” 

Fenli looks over the quiver as Revali steps away from him and prepares the bow.

He shoots a number of single arrows to start. His aim is nowhere near as accurate as it'd been days ago. While Fenli isn't exactly surprised (he is using a new bow, after all), he is a bit disheartened. It was probably due to the unusual weight. 

Revali tries again and again with little difference. He's starting to look frustrated so Fenli interrupts, “If it needs to be lighter, I can diminish some of the weight.”

 _'Even if that means it might not be capable of what you’d hope for,’_ he thinks. In his humble opinion, it was more important that it could at least function as a regular bow properly.

Revali glares at nothing in particular, “I am perfectly capable of wielding it. Just watch me.”

Fenli tilts his head at such a heated reply. The other Rito continues to shoot another barrage of arrows. Then, gradually, his aim gets progressively more accurate. Fenli observes without comment, intrigued at his steady progress.

Revali sends an overzealous smirk his way, after finally hitting a bullseye. “There. See?”

Fenli smiles, amicably. “Very impressive.”

He reaches for more arrows. “Now, let’s see how it fares with two."

Fenli shifts on his feet as Revali situates two arrows against the bowstring. The bow holds steady on the first shot, and then the second, and the third. Fenli is overjoyed and admittedly rather astonished at his own crafting ability to achieve such an accomplishment. 

"Hm. It's sufficient so far. I'll try three now.” Revali comments. He appears to get an idea then adds, “And while I’m at it, why don’t we see how it performs in the air?"

Fenli grimaces, as Revali heads towards the cliff overlooking Lake Totori.

"That might not be the best idea!" He yells, but Revali is already taking to the air by means of Lake Totori. In an admirable display of his flight prowess, he catches the wind and spins up into the air. Wasting little time he readies three arrows and shoots. They soar through the air and strike multiple spots along the ground, including a nearby target. Fenli is stunned the bow's still intact. 

Revali flies overhead, with the wind itself seeming to follow his movements. Fenli should keep his attention on the bow, but he's captivated by Revali in a similar manner to the night before. Revali's scarf flares out behind him, as he stalls in midair to shoot more arrows towards the ground, and as a final display he aims at the sky so that the last three arrows float up into the air, then shower down onto the earth below. 

Revali descends to the ground nearby, frowning at the bow. 

Fenli breaks out of his daze and declares excitedly, "That was masterful, Revali! I've never seen aerial archery so beautiful!"

Revali looks away from the bow and his frown quickly disappears in favor of a smile.

"I know, it was exceptional." 

He walks over and holds the bow out for Fenli. “Sadly, it appears my skill was too much for the bow.” 

Fenli's heart plummets when he sees what he’s referring to. The top was cracked enough that it would surely break off from the rest of the bow in due time. He takes it delicately in his wings and assesses the extent of the damage.

With a heavy sigh, he explains, “I’m sorry, Revali. It looks as if the opal wasn't enough to withstand the extra tension on the bowstring.”

Undeterred, Revali states, “So you need something sturdier then."

Fenli doesn’t hide his frown as he runs a feather over the damage, “There isn't anything sturdier that would work other than steel. I’ll have to try increasing the bulk of the wood or change the design.”

“What about diamonds?" Revali insists. "Are they not tougher than regular gemstones?”

“Diamonds are incredibly rare. They’re basically impossible to find.”

“Then I’ll find one.” Revali declares confidently, and moves to leave.

Fenli hurriedly stops him in his tracks, "You don't have to. I can work around it." 

"To do that, you said you’d have to change the design. I prefer it’s current appearance." He steps closer with sharp jade colored eyes, causing Fenli to go stock-still. "And don't forget, I told you I won't settle for anything typical. I'll find a diamond. Make whatever adjustments you deem necessary in the meantime."

Revali takes to the air in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Fenli is a great deal more distracted than he usually is. It'd been a couple days now since Revali'd flown off to find a diamond and he had yet to return. Fenli knew it was foolish to be worried; Revali could take care of himself and it made perfect sense it would take him a while to find a diamond, they were rare, after all. It was just, the circumstances were reminding him vaguely of his mother’s disappearance years ago.

She was always so headstrong and adventurous… Inevitably, she-

"Fenli!" His sister hisses at him. "Did you hear anything Meza just said?"

That effectively snaps him out of his thoughts. They were currently at the cooking pot with Meza and Yoshida or… they had been anyway. Both Ava's husband and son appeared to be gone now.

"...No." He answers honestly.

Ava sighs. "He said Shiri is performing with a Hylian musician at the stable. He took Yoshida to watch. I was thinking of heading over there myself once I finish my meal. You should join us."

"Oh. Well… maybe. I'm not really in the mood."

She narrows her eyes suspiciously, "Is something wrong?" 

"No… not really." Fenli replies, stirring the stew in his bowl.

"You're a terrible liar. Come on, you can tell me." She nudges him gently with her shoulder. 

He smiles a little at her playfulness. Something in his peripheral vision catches his attention before he gets a chance to explain.

Revali stands on the boardwalk, leaning against the rock spire with his wings crossed looking adamantly anywhere but in their direction. Fenli is immensely relieved to see him. Ava follows his gaze, as he places his bowl among a pile of other dishes next to the cooking pot.

"I have to go, Ava. I'll talk to you later."

She raises an eyebrow as he gets up and leaves.

Fenli ambles up to Revali with a content expression. "I'm glad to see you again."

Revali looks at him strangely, then pushes himself off the wall and holds up a shiny silver gemstone. Fenli's eyes light up excitedly.

"I told you I'd find one." Revali states smugly.

Fenli extends an eager wing out for the diamond. Revali allows him to take the gemstone and Fenli holds it up to marvel at it.

"How amazing…" He says softly to himself.

He'd never actually seen a diamond in person. It sparkles so wonderfully in the sunlight. He manages to avoid getting completely lost in a wonderstruck state this time and asks Revali, "Where did you find it?"

Revali replies with a question of his own, "Have you heard of the Gisa Crater?" 

Fenli nods and brings the diamond back down. "If I remember right, Natsumi mentioned a traveler once spotted a Stone Talus there."

"That would be correct.” Revali confirms. “But unlike a common traveler I battled the Talus. Naturally, it was no match for my aerial combat. After I vanquished the beast, it left behind that diamond."

"You defeated it by yourself?" 

"Of course, why would I need assistance? Then again, I suppose it did take a considerable amount of time. Just imagine, with a multi shot bow I would have defeated it in a matter of minutes."

Fenli smiles brightly. "I'm happy to work on the repairs now, if you'd like to join me again."

Revali is about to respond when something behind Fenli causes him to frown. "Yes, let's hurry."

Revali moves towards the staircase, while Fenli peers back the way he came to see what had caused such a reaction. He only catches a glimpse of Ava's eyes on him, as she quickly pretends to be busy stirring the pot. 

"Fenli! Hurry up!"

He looks away at Revali's voice and scurries after him.

* * *

Fenli and Revali return to the same snowy target range at sunset to test the bow afresh. Under the brilliant orange of the twilight sky, the snow twinkles in a similar manner to the diamond Fenli'd admired earlier that day. 

While Revali was searching for a diamond he'd thought back to their short outing with a certain fondness. He hadn't realized how much he missed roaming the outskirts of the village until Revali'd led him here. Gazing at the scenery from the landing just didn't capture the small details, like the shimmer of the snow. He takes in his surroundings with a sense of wonder until he bumps into something.

He blinks. Revali stands directly in front of him with a wing out to stop Fenli in his tracks.

“Revali?”

“Quiet.”

Fenli frowns. There’s a peculiar set of tracks in the snow Revali’s glaring at. Fenli examines them himself and is positive they’re not Hylian, Rito or even animal footprints. On cue, there’s a gargled cry from somewhere nearby.

Revali scowls. "The monsters are here." 

Fenli looks around warily and steps closer to him instinctively. 

Revali takes the now fixed bow from his back and gazes down at it with a thoughtful expression. “Hm. This could prove useful actually.” He states, startling Fenli. 

“I’ll deal with the creatures in short order.” Revali says with confidence. “You should hide behind that rock there. You’re perfectly safe with me around, but it’s best you don’t get in the way.”

He waits for Fenli to move. Rather than do as he’s instructed, Fenli suggests, “Or, maybe, we could return later. If your bow breaks-  
  
“I will be fine.” Revali insists. “I know what I’m up against, Fenli. Just do as I told you and stay out of sight.”

Revali runs off towards the cliff before Fenli can protest any further. The younger Rito makes a face but does head over to the large rock formation Revali’d pointed out.

Revali takes to the air and follows the monster tracks from above. Once he’s looming over a crevice between two nearby mountain cliffs, he shoots a group of arrows down below. Fenli hears the sound of an explosion and a chorus of animalistic cries, then a plume of smoke rises up from the area. Revali flies down into the smoke and disappears long enough that Fenli starts to get nervous.

While he can't make out the monsters due to the smoke and distance, he is able to spot Revali again when he soars up into the air and shoots another round of arrows. Fenli questions how he’d gotten himself off the ground until he realizes he's using the air from the explosion as an updraft. That was clever of him. 

Fenli pokes his head out further from behind the rock when another chorus of monster cries fills the air and Revali swoops down into the smoke again. He needs a better vantage point if he wants to see anything. Intrigue wins over his better judgement, so Fenli spares a short glance around then scuttles closer. 

The monsters go quiet as soon as he gets close enough to see better. Oddly enough, he hears the sound of trotting hooves close by instead. When he turns to find the source, his blood runs cold. A red creature with floppy pointed ears and a pig-like face is riding a horse directly towards him. He freezes. The monster is upon him in a matter of seconds crying out viciously and flailing its club around in the air. The creature narrows it’s beady eyes as it makes to strike him.

Just before the creature can do any damage, an arrow whizzes through the air and lodges itself in its chest. It squeals in pain and falls from its steed. The horse narrowly beelines around Fenli who remains frozen in fear. The monster lies motionless on the ground in front of him until it disappears into purple smoke leaving nothing behind in its wake, as if it’d never existed at all.

For reasons he can’t fathom, Fenli thinks of his mother suddenly.

Revali lands on the ground in a whirlwind of snow.

“Awfully irritating creatures, aren’t they?” He says casually as he strides over to him.

"You… saved me." Fenli says slowly.

"As if I'd let some lowly monster harm you. You did make me an adequate bow, you know. For that, I owe you."

Fenli opens his beak to reply then promptly shuts it. He shifts his attention to the bow Revali’s holding. It appears to be completely intact, with the blue, silver and gold paint complimenting Revali’s prideful pose and smirk perfectly.

He swallows what remains of his fear and asks, "So, there weren’t any issues?" 

Revali scrutinizes it, "I suppose it could use more tuning. It did fulfill its purpose though. I defeated those monsters in record time. Thanks to yours truly, Rito Village has surefire defense against any attacks."

A small smile settles across Fenli's beak. "That is a relief. I wouldn’t want anyone else to experience what I just did. I thought… for a minute there... "

"No one else will.” Revali reassures him. “And you had nothing to be afraid of. No matter what, I would've stopped the creature before it could hurt you."

Fenli feels very warm all of a sudden. “You have my thanks, Revali.”

The other Rito nods. "Still, as I mentioned I do owe you. How exactly would you like me to repay you?"

Fenli hadn’t thought to consider that. "Oh, well, I wasn’t really expecting any kind of payment.”

“Ridiculous.” Revali comments and shakes his head slightly. “There must be something you’d like.”

He thinks over that carefully. He could ask for rupees, maybe. What would he do with them though? 

After a while he simply requests, “You can repay me by protecting the village. There’s nothing else I need."

Revali sighs with evident exasperation. When he speaks though, his eyes are soft and warm. "You are too kind, Fenli." 

Fenli's heart flutters in his chest like the beating wings of cool darners.

“You best get going now.” Revali continues. “The monsters are more active at night.”

Fenli hadn’t noticed it was nearly dark out. As always, Revali’s already moving to leave. Although, he’s marching back towards the crevice where he’d defeated the monsters rather than in the direction of the village.

“You’re not heading back?’ Fenli asks.

Revali looks back at him briefly. “If you must know, I plan to train some more with this bow tonight. If I need anything else, I will find you.”

Fenli hesitates, but inevitably returns to the village without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and thank you to anyone who checked this story out! I've got a while to go before I get to Revali's character development, I was mainly focused on setting up his character for the events of HW AOC in these first two chapters. Since Fenli's my OC I'm already trying to lay out some foundations for his character to grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this makes me a bit anxious but I do hope you’ve enjoyed this so far! I’ll do my best to stay motivated and keep posting more!


End file.
